Primum Par
by ThisIsMegz
Summary: Ginny has a moment before her first Quidditch game as Captain. A Harry/Ginny one-shot that shows their compatibility and the strength of their relationship.


" ** _Primum Par" means First Match in Latin._**

It was a chilly November morning and the Hogwarts grounds looked quite serene and beautiful. There was a calmness in the air, despite the fast approaching winter.

The inhabitants in the castle were barely awake and nobody was out due to the cold, apart from a lonely figure in the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the stands. Her eyes were closed and she was taking slow breaths, enjoying the freshness of the morning and the smell of freshly mown grass.

That day was the first Quidditch game of the season and her first game as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny had worked hard to put together a decent team as most of the seasoned players had left. She had to start fresh.

Demelza Robbins had won her spot back as Chaser and she had assisted Ginny further in the tryouts. A new find, Heather Moore, was fierce with a Quaffle and was adept at dodging Bludgers. Her only drawback was that she was a chatterbox and had a tendency to get distracted by what was happening with the other players instead of concentrating on herself.

The three Chasers worked well together and Ginny was confident that they could pull off some of the complex plays, like the 'Finborough Flick' and 'Parkin's Pincers' they had been experimenting with.

Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes had also made the team and the duo joined the girls for selecting the Keeper and Seeker. The Keeper tryouts were nothing but a disaster; none of the applicants who played in the first half hour could save more than 2 goals out of a total of 5 that was required.

Ginny was dreading the outcome of the Keeper tryouts. Without an efficient Keeper, all efforts of the Chasers were compromised and she was just about to give up hope when Mathew Waltham rushed onto the pitch, gasping for air and apologising profusely for being late. He was a fifth year and a decent Keeper and Ginny felt confident that some rigorous training would be enough to enhance his skills.

The last spot to be filled was the Seeker. The position was a tough decision as Harry was a hard act to follow. However, Dennis Creevey outflew all competition and earned his spot. He was very determined to play his best and always worked hard. He was always seen at the pitch, attempting to learn new moves. Whenever anyone asked him why he spent so much of his time at the pitch, he just shrugged at them and mumbled something about 'preparing to win'.

Privately, he had later confided in Ginny that it was so he could make Colin proud. Apparently Colin had been the one to spot Dennis' talent for the game. They had been flying for fun one day, when Colin decided to make a game of it by throwing golf balls at Dennis. He had managed to catch most of the balls, much to the surprise of Colin.

Ginny understood that feeling all too well and encouraged it, but also insisted that he not run himself ragged. There were other ways to honour Colin's memories. Dennis slowed down a little after that. He had taken up photography, which was something Colin loved to do and it made Dennis feel closer to him. He was starting to heal.

Ginny was happy with the team she had put together. They had trained very hard, each and every member using Quidditch as a means to expel all their pent up anger and bury their sorrows. Quidditch gave most of them an opportunity to forget about the difficult times and just for a little while, they escaped. There were numerous times when Ginny herself went for a fly to calm down, after she had panic attacks or flashbacks about the past year.

As Ginny was contemplating all this, Demelza walked into the stands and sat next to her.

"Thought I'd find you here. Preparing for your pep talk?" she asked.

Ginny gave a small chuckle, amused by her friend's attempt at a light hearted conversation starter. "McGonagall wanted to see me this morning. I was up at the crack of dawn for the meeting with her. Apparently, there are scouts coming to the match. This is my first match as the captain and the scouts are coming. There are a few open slots because of the war, and they are looking to recruit fresh blood."

"That's amazing Ginny. You should be thrilled! I'm so excited for you." Her eyes lit up with excitement. Then she noticed Ginny's resigned expression.

"And you're out here because?" Demelza quirked her eyebrows.

"I'm out her because I'm a nervous wreck. I've never told this to anyone apart from McGonagall and Harry. Not even my family knows—" she paused and took a deep breath and continued. "The scouts are here for me. I told McGonagall in my fifth year that I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and she hadn't forgotten about it. She invited the scouts so that they can see me fly!"

Ginny turned and grabbed Demelza by her shoulders and shook her, all the while exclaiming, "Me, Dee. Little Ginny Weasley! Oh Merlin!" Ginny put her face in her hands and mumbled. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey!" Demelza removed Ginny's hands from her face and gently squeezed them. "It's a great opportunity, Ginny. If anyone's going to get in, you are. Why are you even nervous? We've been working our asses off and I know it's going to pay off. Worrying about it is not going to help you. Just put your game face on and bring your best. That's all anyone can ask for."

"Thanks Dee! Guess I was the one in need of a pep talk, huh!" Ginny said, giving her a hug.

"Always a pleasure. I'll leave you to it. See you for the warm-up, Captain."

She stood up and gave Ginny a mock salute.

Ginny watched Demelza exit the bleachers and sighed. She needed to speak to Harry. Will he even be awake?

She took out the mirror that once belonged to Sirius. Harry had gifted it to her before she came to Hogwarts at the the beginning of the term. He had found his dad's old journals in the family vault and it contained notes on most of the Marauder's inventions.

Harry had spent every waking hour he could spare reading through it. It was his way of connecting with his dad. He managed to repair the broken mirror and they have had been using it to communicate ever since. It was a relief and it helped both of them when they were plagued by nightmares and disturbing memories.

In the aftermath of the battle, Ginny had found him awake in the dead of the night at the Burrow's kitchen, staring at nothing in particular. When confronted, he had told her that he couldn't get back to sleep after the nightmares had awoken him. They had stayed up late, talking and Harry had told her everything that happened during the previous year on the run and in return she had told him about her year at Hogwarts. There were numerous times they sought comfort in each other. They had talked, kissed or just snuggled up together, needing the closeness and intimacy. While Hogwarts brought back memories of a terrible year for Ginny, Harry was adjusting to all the trauma he had gone through.

"Harry Potter," she muttered aloud.

After a few seconds, Harry's face appeared in the mirror. Wrinkles from his pillow still creased his face. He had let his hair grow after the war. It was longer than the last time she saw him. It reached his shoulders now, which he usually kept tied and it was obvious he hadn't shaved. Harry does look good with a stubble.

"Morning, Gin!" Harry said, through a yawn, the stubble of his beard making a loud rasping sound as he rubbed his cheek.

"Morning. Is that a new look you're trying? Got to say, it's looking sexy!" Ginny said, winking at him suggestively.

"Huh! What are you talking about?".

Ginny grinned at Harry's confused look. He looked adorable. "The beard," she pointed out.

"Oh that! Didn't get a chance to shave for two days. I was swamped at training the day before and I was with Teddy yesterday. Grooming was the least of my concerns. I'll shave it off later—" Harry rubbed the stubble.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny said, cutting him off. "Didn't I tell you it looks sexy? It gives you a dangerous vibe, which I personally find very hot! Besides, it goes with the long hair."

"You do, do you?" he responded with a wicked grin. "Well, if my girlfriend wants me not to shave, then shave I shall not. I'm more scared of your bat bogeys than your brothers making fun of me."

"Screw those dunderheads. If any of them mocks you, I'll set them straight," she frowned. Her brothers were always sticking their noses where they shouldn't. It was getting old.

"Thanks, Gin! Anyways, how are you feeling this morning? First match as the captain, nerves hit you yet?" he asked, sitting up against the headboard. The covers fell down to his waist, leaving his chest bare and for a moment, Ginny wished she were cozied up in the bed with him instead of in the icy cold Quidditch stands.

"I'm not worried about that. I was fine until this morning. McGonagall has invited scouts to the match, Harry! What am I going to do? I'm freaking out here!" She stood up and started pacing, holding the mirror facing her.

"Wow! You were freaking out? Couldn't tell from your ramblings," he retorted sarcastically. Ginny glared at him but he just kept talking, not bothered by Ginny's distress.

"Have you seen my girlfriend? She's got fiery red hair, freckles all over, she's feisty and has a temper and she's a kickass Chaser, she could kick my ass at Quidditch and we all know what a great flyer I am." Harry was looking smug and Ginny could tell he was enjoying taunting her. "If you have seen her, tell her she's being a prat before her first match as the captain."

As he spoke, a smile spread across her face brightening her whole expression. It was exactly what she needed and he knew that. Instead of mollifying her, he had distracted her. However, Ginny couldn't stand his smug expression.

"You always know exactly what I need to hear, don't you? But, If you were here right now, I would Bat Bogey Hex you for that comment, mister!" she said, one hand on her hip. For a moment, she had a vision of her mother dressing down the twins and she stood up straight instead.

Harry held up a hand as if in defeat. "Why do you think I had the guts to say what I just said? I was secure in the knowledge that you wouldn't be able to do anything to me at the moment and by the time you do get to see me, I'm hoping you'll be so happy that you'll you would just forget about it," Harry said, looking pretty pleased with himself. He pretended to dust off some imaginary dirt from his shirt when he saw her expression harden.

Ginny decided to play with him a bit. "But if you were here, I would be able to thank you for distracting me, up close and personal." She leaned forward and quirked her eyebrows seductively.

"Oh sorry—" He suddenly sat straight, eyes wide. "Oh!" he gasped when he caught on to what she was insinuating, a blush making its way across his cheeks. It always amazed Ginny to see the effect she had on him.

"Well! We have plenty of time for that afterwards. I plan on being with my girl, after the match, for as long as possible." Harry said with a wicked grin. His voice was husky and it made Ginny want to be with him sooner.

"As long as McGonagall lets you, you mean!" she said.

"As long as you'll have me. I have complete faith in my trusted companions, the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak. They've never failed me. Sneaking around with you will be fun!" He was in a playful mood this morning and Ginny loved this side of Harry. She was the only one with whom Harry felt this comfortable with and she felt privileged.

"Sure. I'm up for some sneaking around, anyway. It's been a while since I've caused any trouble. Hanging around Hermione all term has put a dent in my reputation as Fred and George's sister." Ginny was always good at her studies, but it was never her soul focus. "I am not saying that studying isn't important, but without you and Ron around, her sole focus is on N.E.W.T.s and she's dragging me with her. She barely gives me time for Quidditch as it is. She has already made me timetables and study schedules. When am I supposed to get upto mischief? Fred will be disappointed." She smiled, thinking about Fred and the good memories. It was getting easier to remember the good times instead of wallowing in sadness.

"So! On a serious note, you're going to do great. You aren't going to freak out. You've put together an amazing team, which you have boasted about numerous times. You go out there and have fun. Show those scouts what Ginny Weasley can do. That's all there is to it. Just remember that and everything will fall into place. Alright?" He had gotten out of bed now and was pacing, clearly excited about the match and thrilled for his girlfriend.

"Alright, I've got to go now and have breakfast and then call a team meeting. I have to give them a pep talk, apparently. Will I see you before the match?" she asked, a hopeful tinge in her voice.

"Yeah! I'll drop by the changing rooms. I'll be your good luck charm. Maybe we'll make a good old snogging session your pregame ritual," he said, his voice husky and he had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Maybe." Ginny replied, smiling at the thought of kissing him, enjoying the closeness and intimacy. She closed her eyes and imagined their times at Hogwarts. It was blissful. "Merlin I miss you! I can't wait to see you in person. Mirror calling is good and all but it doesn't come close to you actually being here. It's been almost a month and a half since I've seen you," Ginny complained. She longed to embrace him, feel his warmth, taste the sweetness of his lips.

"I know. I feel the same way. I'll see you soon. Love you!" he said, his hand over his heart making Ginny melt on the spot. He can be so romantic when he wants to, she thought.

"Love you too." Ginny waved goodbye and closed the connection. She put the mirror away and let her eyes wander the pitch one more time. Then she stood up, stretched and walked towards the exit. She had a game to prepare for.

Fin

A/N

 _This long one shot would not have been possible without the help and guidance from Jenorama._

 _A million thanks for not only editing it, but also for making it more interesting and better. I hope i have done the story justice by showing the story instead of telling it._

 _Thank you @fightfortherightsofhouseelves. You are the 1st person I ever sent my fic to, and without your encouragement and support this wouldn't be possible._


End file.
